carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
.4: Dark N' Weapons
'''.4: Dark N' Weapons '''is the second series of Chapter IV. It premieres the part 1 on Nov. 14, 2015 and the part 2 on Nov. 19, 2015. Plot Synopsis Part 1: The Weaponary Beginning The series starts when D-Max is explaining his thoughts about Ranger. He says that Ranger owe the Doomsdeath and he will never ever let Eco-S die in that situation. He also adds that Eco-S did what is best for business because he knows what will be the output if he won't sacrifice. Slaught-X appears beside D-Max and complaining that he still thinking that this is a setup of the Doomsdeath (In DieRanged: The Vengeful One, STX & Navara has no idea that Eco-S will sacrificed, causing Navara's Death) Until D-Max has done with his explanation to Slaught-X ending his care to Eco-S. At the CTCHQ, Armageddon is preparing for the domination of Doomsdeath because he knows that they will never forgive what they had done to Navara. He calls G. Corolla for some assists. G. Corolla confirms that there are only 2 Doomsdeath alive: STX & Escape (also Navara but he is currently disabled) and he complains that if this plan works completely they will outplayed STX & Escape w/o reducing anyone. Armageddon agrees what he wants so he assigns G. Corolla to lead and manage this mission but he will stay in CTC. He also reminds that there will be only 5 members in his mission (excluding him). G. Corolla starts recruiting anyone, he saw Trail-B guarding to the gate. He approach Trail-B and asking to join in his mission. Trail-B is much interested and seems excited for this mission. He ask G. Corolla what is all about but when G. Corolla says that it is all about the Doomsdeath. Trail-B back-out and refuses to join because he is not prepared to face the Doomsdeath. "Although, this is the right time to start and face it, but I'm not ready to face this darkness" Trail-B briefly explains to G. Corolla. Until G. Corolla understand and let Trail-B's decision. While walking, D-Max catches G. Corolla talking about the mission and recruiting some members. He approach it and asks G. Corolla about it and it is all about the Doomsdeath as again. D-Max voluntarily accepts since he is needing some members in this mission. He includes his team to maximizes it, G. Corolla remembers that Fortuner & Navigator is out-distanced in the CTC. D-Max revealed that they are meeting up with Fortuner in his base tonight. While Navigator will be not included due to his out of town for their appointments. D-Max, Alterra & CR-V are preparing to leave. CR-V informs D-Max that City decides to join the mission. D-Max approves it and when the met City. CR-V asks that is he ready for this. City replies that he is always prepared in terms of mission & also being a leader in his group. When they are all prepared, D-Max told G. Corolla to defend and inform them if the Doomsdeath assaults. G. Corolla approves and says that he can handle this as a leader in their mission. While walking, Alterra asks City if his members are know that he will join in this mission. City answered "They are always expecting for this in terms of mission, So they are nothing to worry about me." Alterra inspires and tells that he joined in this mission precisely. When they reach the halfway of the Toyota Intl. Base, D-Max noticed some burnt trees and scorching flames scattered on the ground. D-Max worries and he rushed towards to the entrance. He saw the destruction happened in Toyota Intl. Base. Alterra, CR-V & City follows and they saw the destruction they can't believe it happened ever since their base is fully secured. D-Max lay down on the ground being terrible and shocked, Until he saw "There is no moving forward now" printed on the ground with a mark of the Mitsubishi logo. Part 2: The Darkness Within Inside the Doomsdeath hideout, STX is still trying to recover Navara with their built-in recovering machine called "The Dark Recovery". He is still hoping that Navara will continue what has he been done. While waiting, Escape appears behind him and say that the death is now arrived revealing G. Starex "The Death Reaper" (after been reincarnated by Death). Escape informs STX that he decided to re-join on Doomsdeath and continue his spree out against the CTC. STX accepts him and welcomes to their darkness side. Until the machine signals that the product is successfully recovered. STX smiles and stated "It is about the time to show what will be the effect of wrath & vengeance". Navara awakes and exits to the machine. He thanked STX for his patience before he start his new plans and also the time to introduced the "Clash of the Pickups" to determine who is the better Pickup with their own vengeance. Deaths * Atleast 20 Toyota allies Trivia * This series marks the return of the Weaponary Force (excluding Fortuner & Navigator) * Trail-B reappears on this series after being absent since The Trail. * It is confirmed that Mitsubishi Clan destroys the Toyota Intl. Base completely. * The word "moving forward" in "There is no moving forward now" printed on the ground is the Toyota Brand's line * It is now confirmed that Navara is alive again after being recovered by STX.. * Navara introduced the upcoming third series "Clash of the Pickups". * G. Starex reappeared on this series. * In this series, Escape already finished his task to help Explorer about destroying Ford Intl. Base. However, he is still failed to destroy completely the entire base.